Halloween Horrors
by KaylenDarkfire
Summary: It is nearing the day of Halloween and something evil is starting to cause problems for the Grossologist! Will they be able to save the day this time? We'll just have to see, won't we? Rated M for violence, death, and language and maybe some other things. I'm still not sure. Also, have mercy on me, this is my first story. Please. Enjoy! :D Also, sorry for the short first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello readers! I'd just like to state that this is my first story so sorry if you are displeased by my story in any way! I also apologize if any characters seem Out Of Character. I'm doing my best on that one. Anything else? Hmm...yeah. Enjoy! I at least hope you will. :)

It was mid October at Ring Worm Junior High and all the students were buzzing with their plans for the coming day of Halloween. Some students were discussing costumes while others discussed party plans and some even started spreading the usual scary stories/warnings that floated about to make the day even scarier.

Abby Archer was rummaging through her locker for her math homework when she felt a tap from behind. She turned quickly to see the smirking face of Paige. "Hello Paige." She said in an already irritated voice. "Now, now Abby," Paige said, shaking a finger at her. "Is that really any way to talk to a person who's just inviting you to a party?"

Abby raised an eyebrow but before she could speak, Paige handed her an invitation. It read "Halloween Party and You're Totally Invited!" at the top in big pink bold letters. "Um...thanks Paige?" She said questioningly before a suspicious look crossed her face. "What?" Paige asked as Abby closed her locker. "Why would you invite me to your party? What's the catch?" "No catch. I'm inviting everyone in the whole school. Daddy just bought an even bigger house than before and wants there to be a kind of house warming party, or something like that. So he told me to invite anyone I wanted and I chose to invite everyone, which includes you and your brother." With that said, she handed her another invitation and walked off with her posse who had returned from handing out other invitations.

She watched them go before glancing down at the invitations. Half of her kept up the option "It's a trick, don't go. She might do something to embarrass you." while the other half said "C'mon! This might be the coolest Halloween party ever! We can't miss it just because we're not on good terms with Paige! Greg might be there!"

"Abby!" Ty's voice snapped her out of her inner discussion. "Wha-What? Oh, sorry Ty. I was just..." She didn't really know how to explain what she was doing. "Are you okay? You're making funny faces." This caused her to glare before she handed him his invitation. "What's this?" Ty scanned it before smiling wide. "Wow! You got two invitations to Paige's party! Holy cow! How?!" "Paige gave them to me herself. She said she's inviting everyone in the school but I don't buy it. I think something's up." Ty's expression turned from the initial excitement to one of unconvinced disapproval.

"C'mon Abby! I know you like to think rationally, um, most of the time but can't you relax just once! This party's gonna be big! And probably fun! **_With lots of candy!_**" At the last statement, his eyes lit up like he had just been granted a wish. Abby shook her head but couldn't help but smile at her brothers excitement. "Well...fine. I guess I'll go. But if I see anything suspicious, I'm heading out of there with or without you." He shrugged. "Fine, as long as you give it a try. Ooh! I wonder if Naomi's received an invitation yet! I'm going to go ask."

However, before he could run off to wherever Naomi was, their Grossometers gave the usual signal that they were being called. "Ooooh!" Ty groaned, annoyed. Abby opened hers up and they both looked inside to see Lab Rat and Hermes. "What's up?" Abby asked. "I don't know yet" Lab Rat stated. "But the Director wants you two to come in so he can talk to all of us." "Wow, it must be big then." Ty guessed, glancing at Abby. She nodded. "We're on our way." And so, the two left through their respective lockers, the invitations tucked into their pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

Now inside the gag lab and in uniform, the two siblings joined their friend who looked a little impatient as he tapped his finger on the desk. "You alright?" Abby asked, staring as his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous. The director sounded so, I don't know, scared? I guess that's a good way to describe it." As Lab Rat finished speaking, Hermes came out from his hiding spot in his hoodie and leaped onto his hand, successfully stopping it. This caused them all to laugh until they heard the sound of the monitor turning on.

"Agents! Thank goodness you're finally here!" The Director spoke, the fear Lab Rat had talked about evident in his voice. "Yes sir. What's wrong?" Ty asked. "There has been, um, an incident down in the neighborhood near the skate park. I need you two to go check it out and then check back with me with what you find." "Um, alright Director but what's so big about it that you had to have all three of us here?" Abby questioned, gesturing to the three of them. "Well...the victim of this crime is unfortunately...dead." As the Director said this, the color drained from his face and he looked like he might faint. He placed a hand to his head. "Just check it out and check back with me." He ordered before the monitor turned off.

The three friends looked at each other before Lab Rat gave a long whistle. "Wow, we haven't dealt with a death in, well, I don't think we've _**ever**_ dealt with death before!" The other two nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be one heck of an experience. C'mon, Ty, let's go." Abby said before she took the keys to the GRS 1 and they rode off.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the Detective who had a grim look in place. "Ah, Grossologist, nice to see you've arrived." "Hey Detective. What's up with the victim? How'd they, you know, kick the bucket?" Ty asked, trying to glance past the detective to where a group of police officers were gathered around. None of them were getting close though and they were all covering their noses and mouths.

"Well, it looks like an animal attack but the specialist who came says they cannot identify what animal. Three big, precise slices down at an angle. Poor kid was dead before he could even hit the ground." As the detective spoke, he grimaced, imagining how this whole attack must have played out. "Well, that's a crime alright but why were we called? It doesn't seem like a very gross crime." Abby asked, a hand on her chin. "Well, you wouldn't have been called if not for the smell coming from the body. None of the officers can get close enough to examine and the specialist practically fainted because he got too close. So, you two were called since you've dealt with real nasty smells before." The two nodded and the director finally showed them to the victim.

He looked to be around their age, a skater kid with his gear still on. Three distinctive claw marks that were long and pretty far apart from each other. One slashed straight through his throat while the other had ripped over his stomach and the last one practically severed one of his legs. Abby and Ty had to take a moment to collect themselves, both taking a deep breath before starting to examine the body. Just as they got close, though, they were practically slapped in the face by the god awful stench.

"Oh wow! Ack! That's really disgusting!" Ty said, coughing. Abby nearly gagged but held it back. "No kidding. Wow. What is it though?" Ty shook his head to clear it and said "Not sure. It smells like decomposition but after a long period of time. This body is still fresh. Didn't it happen just last night?" The detective as well as the cops nodded. "Yup. Some of the people in the neighborhood said they heard the boy scream before he was just silenced. Most thought it was just him rough housing with his usual group of friends who are known for roaming out late at night here."

"Well, looks like tonight just wasn't his night." Abby said as she reached to check inside his stomach for anything that could tell them who or _**what**_ did this. After a moment, she noticed a few of the insides were either missing or half eaten, razor sharp teeth being the tool used. "I think whatever did this had started to eat his insides but stopped. Maybe it got full or something but...these teeth marks. What kind of an animal was this?" She held up what looked like it used to be the spleen to the animal specialist who was leaning against one of the cops for support.

He shook his head, his glasses nearly falling off. "I'm not sure. But I could take it back to my lab to check." He took the organ and put it in a plastic bag before heading to his car. "Could you kids do us a huge favor and help us wrap up the victim to take back to our station?" The cop that the animal specialist had been leaning against asked, one hand still covering her mouth. She looked kind of shamed to be asking. The two nodded, Abby helped to put the boy in a body bag while Ty collected samples for them to take back to the gag lab.

When everything was done and taken care of, the two were standing alone next to the Detective. "You kids alright? I know this might be a bit much for you two. You've never seen a corpse before." They both nodded in agreement before Abby spoke up. "Yeah but, well, it was bound to happen eventually, no? We're going to be adults at some point and have to deal with adult things like this." "Besides," Ty continued. "More experience for us. Plus, I'm so curious as to what did this. It doesn't look like any animal I've seen before."

Abby agreed along with the director. "C'mon, let's get back to the gag lab and show Lab Rat. He's going to really want to hear about this." The two told the Detective goodbye before they left too.

Back in the gag lab, Lab Rat had been reading something before the two came in. "Oh, hey guys, you-" "Hold up whatever you're saying Lab Rat," Abby interrupted. "And listen to this." Ty held up the samples and continued. "The victim was a guy about our age and was killed by three long claw marks down his body. Killed him in an instant. Plus, whatever killed him started to eat his insides before it left.

"But how is this a gross crime?" Lab Rat asked, taking the samples and looking at them. "The smell coming from the body was too horrible for the cops and specialist to take so they called us to come and help them check it out. It nearly knocked us off our feet to though! It was bad." Abby spoke with shock because, in all honestly, she was still shocked about how bad it was. Lab Rat gave a contemplative "Hmm" before he started analyzing the samples.

Once done, he said "I'm going to put the teeth and claw marks through the system to see if they can match them up with any kind of animal." They all watched the monitor as it went from animal to animal until it came up with a blank page that said "No Known Species Match" "What?!" Lab Rat shouted, staring wide eyed at the screen. "_**Wow**_. That's not scary or anything." Ty said sarcastically, glancing at the screen nervously.

Abby frowned, tapping her chin before saying "It must be a hybrid. Someone out there must have created something to attack people." "But why? What's the purpose?" Ty asked. "I don't know but what else could it be?" Lab Rat and Ty glanced at each other before shrugging. "Well then, I say we interrogate a few people that deal with mutation, DNA splicing, stench, and animals." Abby stated, her hands on her hips. Ty counted her lists on his fingers while muttering to himself before saying "That would be Insectiva, Lance Boil, Sloppy Joe, and Darko Crevasse." "Exactly." Abby said, snapping her fingers. "They're who we're going to go after and question first."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Also, as I was saying before you two interrupted, Ty, you dropped this when you left." Lab Rat stated, holding up the invitation to Paige's party. "I was just reading it. Sounds like it's going to be a good time." Ty took it and frowned. "How'd you know it was me." "The invitation is a _**personal**_ invitation. As in your name is inside and everything. I didn't know you guys had become friends with Paige." "We _**aren't**_. She's just inviting the whole school because of her dad or something. I'm still suspicious about it though." Abby said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, you said you would come along!" Ty said, nudging Abby in the side. "I know. I know. I still am. I'm just going to be cautious." "But then how are you going to have a good time?" Ty whined, mimicking Abby's pose and expression. "You can't have a good time if you're going to be like this the whole time." Lab Rat laughed and said "Look, he looks just like you now. He even got your pouting mouth right." Abby looked at Ty and started laughing too. He looked funny.

"_Do I look like that when I'm angry? Gosh, I hope not._" She thought to herself before smacking Ty with his own invitation. "Stop it. C'mon, let's get back to school." "Okay." Ty said, chuckling as he dropped the pose. "Before we go, though, do you wanna come to the party too Lab Rat. I'm sure if Paige is inviting the whole school, she won't notice if one more person is coming." Lab Rat shook his head. "Thanks Ty but you know me. I don't like going outside. I think I'll just spend my Halloween in here with Hermes like I always do. Safe and Sound." He leaned back against his chair and sighed.

The siblings rolled their eyes good naturedly before leaving back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at school, Ty was excitedly roaming the halls in search of Naomi. He found the shy red head by the lockers, talking with one of her friends. The friend left but before Naomi could leave, Ty jumped in front of her with the usual goofy smile he got when he was around her.

"Ty! Hey, I didn't see you there. Sorry. What's up?" She said, adjusting her glasses back into place. "Uh, well, I was wondering if you'd received an invitation to Paige's Party yet. You know, she said she was inviting the whole school so..." He trailed off, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He still couldn't wrap his mind around why her presence made him so nervous. Maybe it was the idea of screwing up around her or making her feel weird.

"Yeah, I got mine just a little while ago. Isn't it great?" She exclaimed happily, holding up her invitation. "Actually, I was going to ask you about that Ty." She tucked the invitation back into her bag. "I was just wondering, you know, if you would maybe..." Now it was her turn to look away shyly. A slight blush crept onto her cheeks as she continued. "...like to go to the party with me? Kind of like a date except in costume but, I don't know, it's only if you want, I mean..." She trailed off, twirling one of her long locks in her fingers.

Ty couldn't help but feel his heart pang and his face flush at how cute she looked. "S-Sure Naomi, I'd love to. It sounds like a blast." "Great!" She said, placing an hand on his arm. "Maybe we could even go in matching costumes, but um, only if you want." Ty nodded. "Oh yeah. Well, what kind of costumes did you have in mind?" His curiosity was evident on his expression. Most of his costumes in the previous years were scientific or based around science. He didn't really find Naomi to be a scientific type of person.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking maybe a prince and princess couple?" She looked up at him, hope in her eyes. Ty's heart melted at the sigh. "Of course. That sounds like a really nice idea." He said unaware of how his hand was entwining with Naomi's. She noticed though and blushed even more. "I'm so glad you think so! Well, I've got to get to class. Bye Ty!" She waved as she headed to class, leaving Ty in a happy daze.

Only when Abby tapped him on the shoulder did he come out of it. "Oh! Hey Abby. Hehe, sorry, I must have spaced out." "Yeah, you did. So how did it go with Naomi?" Abby could kind of guess already by the pink color still lingering on Ty's face. "It went great! She asked me to go with her as her date to Paige's party! Isn't that great!? Isn't it!? Plus, she wanted us to go in matching costumes!" Ty was ecstatic, practically jumping up and down as she spoke. It made Abby happy.

"Aaaw, how adorable. What theme are you two going with? The princess and the prince?" "Yup! Oh, it's going to be amazing. I can't wait until Halloween! By the way, are you going to dress up?" Ty asked as his excitement faded. He knew she was going to have to since this _**was**_a Halloween party. He was just curious about her answer. "Hmm, I don't know; maybe. I wouldn't have any idea, honestly." "Awe, I'm sure you'll come up with one in time for the party."

Abby nodded, trying to brainstorm for an idea. "Well, I'll think about it. For now, we have class to get to so I'll see you later Ty." "Bye." He said as he turned and headed to algebra.

After school, the siblings walked home, somewhat tired. Ty was talking about how he tried to talk to Naomi more before leaving but she had already headed to dance practice. Abby was still at a complete loss on what to dress up as. There were so many options but none of them really caught her attention.

"Mom, we're home!" Ty cried into the house as they entered. "Kids! How was your day?" Petunia said as she cleaned the dishes in the kitchen. "Great! Mom, could we go pick up a prince costume today, _**please**_!?" Ty begged, holding his hands together as he pleaded with his mom. "Costume? Oh Ty, are you and Abby going trick or treating?" Petunia's face dropped and she looked concerned. "I'm sorry to say but I really would feel safer if you all didn't go trick or treating this year." "What? But why?" Abby asked. "I mean, it's not like we are but why?" "Well, on the news, they were talking about how a boy around your age was attacked and I'm just scared. I don't feel like it was an isolated incident." Petunias voice was laced with parental concern and it was no wonder why.

"Well, don't worry about it mom." Ty reassured. "We're not going trick or treating. We've been invited to a Halloween party! And I'm going to be Naomi's date, A.K.A., her prince!" "Ooooh!" Petunia cooed. "You're going to be a little prince and princess couple! That's so precious!" Ty blushed and nodded. "So, um, can we get it? Please?" Petunia agreed. "Sure. But Abby, what costume do you want to get?" "I don't know mom. I don't really have any idea yet." Abby slumped into the sofa, exhausted from thinking about it all day. That had literally been the main thing on her mind and it was becoming frustrating at this point.

"Oh, I can help you pick sweetie!" Petunia exclaimed, snapping Abby out of her tired state. "What? But mom, what kind of costume ideas do you have?" "Lots! But one that I think would fit you would be a Greaser Girl!" "Greaser Girl?" Abby thought about it. That one costume hadn't actually crossed her mind but now that she thought about it, it sounded like a good idea. "O-kay. Let's go with it!" She said, causing her mom to clap excitedly. "C'mon then! Let's head to the costume store and get it before they run out." Petunia was already in the car by the time Abby had fully gotten off the couch. "Wooow, she really likes helping you pick stuff, huh?" Ty said, chuckling. Abby rolled her eyes but smiled as she joined her mom and Ty in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

((I just want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I was going to do all the interrigations in one chapter but I had to cut it short because I'm a little busy. But I will try to update more often and with less short chapters. :D))

The next day, Abby and Ty decided to start the interrigations since it was the start of the weekend. They slipped on their gear before heading out in the GRS 1.

"So who are we going to ask first?" Ty questioned, glancing at Abby. Abby tapped her chin in thought. "Sloppy Joe and Insectiva should be first because, honestly, I consider them the least likely suspects but still, not an exception." "Why are they the least likely?" "I mean, think about it! One is all about bugs and the other one is all about stench. Whatever attacked the boy was not a bug, that's for sure, and although it did stink up to high heaven, it wasn't the most noticable thing about it. I mean, it killed someone. Neither Joe nor Insectiva have actually killed someone before." Abby explained.

Ty nodded, in agreement since her argument did make sense. "So where do you think they are?" Abby was lost at this point. "I don't know but set the GRS1 to track where the most foul sents are coming from and I'm sure that's where Joe is." "What makes you think they'll be together?" Abby smirked. "Ever since last Valentines Day, I doubt they'd be apart from eachother for very long Ty." He smiled back, remembering that very odd but somewhat happy Valentines Day.

Then the GRS1 made it usual beeping noise, indicating that it had found something. "There!" Abby pointed to the screen. "Down at the Green House! Let's go!" Ty kicked it into high gear and they were off, full speed to the green house.

Once there, they parked the GRS1 a little away from the green house, so as to not give the two inside signs that they were getting close. Stealthily, they made their way inside, ducking behind plants until they were close to where Joe and Insectiva were. From what the two could here, it seemed as though they were discussing something. "What do you think they're talking about?" Ty asked, trying to concentrate enough to actually catch what they're saying. "I don't know but they're probably discussing their next evil scheme together. Let's go! On my count. 1, 2-"

On three, the two dove out of their hiding spot and shot at the two with their goop shooters, effectivly gooping the two to the wall of the green house. "Aaack! Wha! Grossologist?! What're _**you**_ doing here?!" Insectiva yelled, obviously furioust about being sneak attacked. "We're here to stop you and Joe from doing anymore crimes! And to ask you some questions." Abby stated, walking in front of the two.

"Crime? This is not a crime! It's called a date!" Insectiva screeched, now seeming furious. "Date?" Ty repeated, looking shocked but some what guilty. "Ooooh...oh." "Awe, you grossologist always ruin our fun. What're you gonna do now? Send us to jail?" Sloppy Joe asked, doing his best to wiggle out of the goop. Abby and Ty exchanged glances before shaking their heads. "Look, apparently we made a mistake on what you were doing now _but_ we're still going to ask you questions. Then we'll let you go. Okay?" Ty said, putting his goop shooter down. The two villains frowned but nodded.

"What do you want to know?" Insectiva asked, narrowing her eyes. "Do you know anything about the creature that attacked the boy a few days ago? We suspected it was you two because it smelled like no other and it had mutated DNA and that's your two departments right there." "Oooh, a smell like no other, huh? I want to know what it smelled like!" Joe said, getting excited. Insectiva rolled her eyes. "As you can see, he doesn't know what you're talking about at all and neither do I. All I know is what everyone else knows too! That's it's a monster, roaming around at night, and apparently it already has a victim." The two grossologist nodded, realizing she really didn't know anything else. "I'd like to say I saw it."

"_**What?!**_" Was shouted from the other three in the room. "You saw it? When?!" Abby asked, getting closer to Insectiva. The bug woman gave a low chuckle, closing her eyes. "I was out one night, searching for a few of my colonies to check up on them, when I could have sworn I saw something about the size of a big bear, roaming around at fast speeds. I almost thought that maybe it was going to attack me but eventually I lost sight of it. I couldn't make out anything specific, because of how dark it was and how the creature seemed to be ducking behind the trees and brush but that smell was definatly evident." "Where did this happen?" Abby asked. "Near the woods, just on the outskirts of it."

The other three all stared at her, shocked, before the grossologist began to help ungooping them. "Well, that's all we needed to know. You two are free to go." Ty said, helping Joe down. "But don't start thinking we're just gonna leave you be! We've still got our eyes on you." Abby warned, narrowing her eyes. Insectiva huffed, already annoyed enough. "Fine. Now go. You've gotten on my nerves enough." She snapped, walking toward the opposite end of the green house, Joe quickly following behind.

Abby glared as she left through the door back to the GRS1, no where close to finding out who was behind this. "Who next?" Ty asked as he hopped in, starting the GRS1 up. "Let's go to Darko Crevasse. He's the one that has to do with animals." Ty nodded and within a minute, they were airborn and headed back to the prison in town.


	5. Chapter 5

In the prison, the two siblings walked through the halls clinging close to eachother without making it too obvious that this place game them the creeps. Because it really did. Every noise they heard caused them to turn their heads this way and that. Finally they came to the cell they were looking for. "Darko Crevasse" was branded onto a plaque that was ontop of the door that led in. Ty opened the door gingerly and allowed Abby entrance before going inside himself.

In the cell, Darko was curled up in a corner, trying to hide from the giant lamp illuminating the whole room as much as he could. He was grumbling quietly to himself, before shouting "Just leave my supper over there. I'll get it when I'm desperate enough to face the light." The siblings exchanged glances. "He must think we're one of the guards who delivers their meals." Ty whispered to Abby. This caused Darko to glance up for a moment, before hissing and hiding back under his arm. "Oh Grossologist! It's just you." "Yes." Abby stated. "We need to discuss with you something that we think you may be involved in." Accusation was obvious in her tone. Darko huffed. "You know what, turn off this lamp and we'll talk. Deal?" Ty shrugged before Abby nodding and he turned off the lamp, the room falling into a dreary dark, the light from the hallway outside the window still slightly illuminating the whole room.

Darko stood, sighing in releif. "Ah, yes, darkness. Thank you grossologist. Very good to see you again." His smile faded, indicating his sarcasm. "Cut the formalities and just tell us what you released out onto the city!" The order, accompanied by Abby slamming her fist onto the table in the room, caused both Ty and Darko to jump. "What're you talking about?" Darko raised his hand, feeling she might attack him. "I havn't released anything! I've been in here, _**alone**_! How would you expect me to do anything without breaking out or getting caught!" Abby was about to accuse him again when Ty tapped her shoulder, clearing his throat and shaking his head afterward. Abby took a deep breath and relaxed. "Sorry. We're a bit tense about what's terrorizing the city. There is a beast out there, killing and partially eating people in a horrid, violent manner. With some DNA scans, we have discovered that it is not one kind of animal but many mixed into one. We thought that, since you're an ex zooligist, you might have had a hand in this."

Darko's face remained blank as he nodded, taking this in, before his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh, you mean the monster that everyone has been talking about!" "Wait, everyone? As in everyone here already knows about it?" Abby asked. He nodded. "Oh yes. Whatever it is, it's very popular around here. Of course, we all expect to see it soon in it's own cell, caught by you two meddling grossologist." He grumbled the last part, still bitter about being caught. "Who first started talking about it? Do you know?" Ty asked. "Yes. It was Lance Boil. He just suddenly started talking about a monster out in the city, tearing up random people and-" "I knew it!" Abby interrupted Darko, again startling the other two. "I knew he was the one that did it! Let's go Ty!" She sped out the door, leaving it open for Ty. He frowned, concerned that maybe this mission and whole scenario with the monster was stressing her out too much. She was much more agressive than usual. "Uh, thanks for your help Darko. Um, see ya?" He left, giving an awkward wave goodbye before turning the lamp back on and rushing out, closing the door as Darko went back to his miserable corner.

Ty jogged to Lance Boils room, coming in just as Abby was starting to get frustrated with Lance Boils witty comments. "Now you listen to me you puny, big-headed, red-faced-!" "Abby!" Ty cut her off, frowning. She turned and glared. "What?!" He took her by the shoulders and moved her to a corner, his back facing Lance. "Listen, I know you're really stressed and want to find out what this thing is as much as I do but you're starting to act crazy and I mean _**angry crazy**_. It's starting to worry me and make me think that maybe this mission is too much for you." "What?!" Abby repeated, this time unable to believe what she was hearing. "So, what? You want me to just go home and do nothing?" "No, no. Not that. I just want you to relax. I know it's scary but we've handled scary stuff before, right? I mean, you even faced your worst fear and saved the city from it. Okay? Just take a breather and calm down." Abby nodded and visibly relaxed, touching her temple and closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm calm now."

"Aaawe, is your little sibling bonding time over now? I think I'm gonna be sick." Lance taunted from his seat. Ty rolled his eyes and finally turned to face him. "Okay, Lance, what do you know about the monster and how did you find out?" "Hmm, wouldn't you like to know? Well, I have my sources but as for what I know, I'd think it's the same as what you know. There is a monster causing mayhem and death and you _**donkologist**_ are at a loss to what it actually is or how to catch it." Ty and Abby both scowled at his insults but were more upset because it was true. They still didn't know what it was or even if they _could_ catch it.

"So you didn't do it then?" Ty asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nope. But I wish I did." Lance laughed. "Then I could finally be the one that defeated you! But, alas, it's not mine whatever it is. But when you do catch it and whoever made it, tell me! I'd love to meet them and brainstorm ideas on how to destroy you!" He burst into a fit of laughter while the two both rolled their eyes and left, leaving Lance Boil to himself. "Are you okay?" Ty asked Abby, since she hadn't spoken a word after they talked. Abby nodded and smiled but behind her smile, Ty could see something wasn't right. "Are you sure?" He pushed on. "Yeah, Ty, I'm just...scared. Really scared. I mean what if we really can't stop whatever this thing is?" "Don't say that." he said as they got onto the GRS 1. "We've stopped countless villains before and this one is no different, other than the fact that it's killed people. But that will only make us stop it even faster, right?" He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Ty." "No problem. Now let's-" "You guys!" Lab Rats face popping up on the screen caught them both by surprise. "What is it?" Abby asked. "There's been another attack but the person survived. They're in the Botulis Hospital right now with the Detective! Head over there and speak with the victim!" They both nodded and sped off, happy that at least the person survived the attack but nervous about what he or she was going to say.

In the hospital, the two practically toor the door down when they leapt into the room, panting from how fast they had rushed in here. The Detective raised an eyebrow at them, taking in how they were. "Grossologist. Nice to see you're finally here. Um, are you alright? You need a glass of water or something." Ty nodded, still catching his breath. "Yes, please." He cleared his throat and straightened up. "That would be nice." The nurse nodded and left, leaving the four alone. The two glanced at the bed where a person lay with their face covered by a thick blanket or towel. It was partially soaked with blood. "The nurses and doctors just got done wrapping up the poor kid. Her name is Miranda Tangi. We found her running in a spastic manner, blindly through the town, screaming for help. The monster had attacked her but because of her quick movements, it only got part of her face and not enough to be fatal." He reached for the towel but paused before removing it. "Are you kids sure you're ready to see this? It's not pretty." They thought about it for a second before nodding. He took the towel off gently and the two gasped but quickly put on poker faces, not wanting to make the girl feel worse than she already did.

The monster had apparently caught her right in the middle of her face and ripped at an upwards angle, taking one of her eyes entirely and ripping up that half of her face down to her cheek. They had stitched it up and successfuly put everything back, except the eye which was probably lost now, but it still looked awful and painful. She looked weary and weak. "I know I look bad." She spoke, her eyes watering. "No, no, no, we didn't mean it like that. I mean, we-" "It's okay. A monster tore off part of my face so what can you expect? I shouldn't have been out near the woods anyways." She lowered her head, as though she should feel ashamed about what happened. "Yeah, what were you doing out so late anyway, Miranda? And why were you out near the woods?" Ty asked. "I was, I was going to meet my boyfriend out there, against my parents wishes, because he's going to be leaving for some school trip and I wanted to tell him goodbye." Abby put air quotes when the girl said "goodbye" and Ty hid a smirk behind the glass of water he was now drinking.

"Go on." He said. "Well, he canceled. Said he needed to finish packing but I was already at the woods so I had to walk back home. But just when I was at the edge of it, the monster came out of no where! I didn't even hear it coming! It was so fast and so quiet and so strong and-and-and-!" The girl starting shaking tremedously, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was unable to speak or stop shaking, her voice breaking as she tried to speak through it. "What's happening?!" Abby asked, about to reach for the girl before two nurses did just that. "Oh gosh, not again." One of them spoke, calling out into the hallway for more to come in. A third nurse came in and escorted the three out, telling them that they better leave for the night. Once they were left in the hallway, the two turned to the Detective, shock and distress on their faces. "Don't worry too much about it kids. She's been going into seizures every since we found her. We think it might be a symptom of the wound that she received since she's never been known for having seizures before this. She'll be like that for a little bit until the doctors restrain her enough and then she'll fall back to sleep. She's getting better, with the doctors help. What they have told us, though, is that something in the saliva and dna in general of the monster is causing this reaction as well as a terrible infection, if it were left untreated. Apparently it starts right after the wound is inflicted and works fast. The doctors don't know what to make of it but common anti-biotics and wound treatments seem to help it."

The two nodded, still shooken up by what they just saw. "This is so awful." Abby stated. The Detective nodded, before sighing. "Go home you two. It's been a stressful day for all of us and I think the best thing now is to rest." They agreed and left home. At home, they were greeted by their mother who rushed them in past the door. "Okay, new rule!" She said quickly. "I want both of you home, at the latest, by nine! Understood! I knew it wasn't an iscolated incident! I knew it would attack someone else. Oh kids, I'm so worried!" She stopped her ranting when she saw the looks on their faces. Obviously, they knew what she was talking about and she pulled them both into a tight hug. "Oh, my babies. I can't imagine what I'd do if that _**thing**_ so much as touched either one of you." They hugged her back, soaking up the security her presence gave them. "Hey! I want to be in the family hug too!" Harvey cut in, doing his best to wrap his arms around all of them. They all laughed at that but enjoyed the hug none the less. Afterwards, the family enjoyed a nice dinner, talking about the upcoming party, Ty becoming especially excited when he was informed that his costume had arrived. Abby just smiled, though she wasn't really excited by her costume.

At around 10, the family went to their respective bedrooms. Ty sat quietly in his room, thinking over everything that had happened. Although he was extremely tired, he couldn't go to sleep. His mind was racing. He thought about maybe calling Naomi to see if she was awake when a knock tore his thoughts away from the idea. "Come in?" He said questioningly. Abby stepped in, a determined look on her face. "You can't sleep either?" Ty asked, smiling. "What's with the look?" "Ty, I've been thinking. This monster has to be hiding somewhere in the woods right?" "Yeah. So?" "So that's where we should look! Now!" "Now?!" Ty couldn't beleive what he was hearing. "But it's night! And mom doesn't want us out late at night anymore." "Night is the time that this monster usually attack and we've done things before that mom would be against!" Ty was about to protest when Abby stopped him, putting her hand in front of her. "Look, I understand if you're too scared to go. I'm scared too but I am going to stop this thing, even if I'm going to do it alone." "No way!" Ty said, standing. "If you're going, of course I'm going!" Abby smiled and placed a hand on her hip. "Well then, let's get to the woods. We're going monster hunting."

Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter is a little long. I had a lot of fun with it. And I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun writing the next chapter which will be coming soon! Thank you for reading. :D Hope you like.


	6. Chapter 6

**((I would just like to say that I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I have been really busy lately and it was hard for me to come up with what was going to be in this chapter. At first, Kid Rot was going to but then I decided against that. So, anyways, sorry for anyone who's waited and reviews are always appreciated. Thank you. :D))**

The two grossologist stalked through the woods quietly, alert for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. So far, though, there had been nothing. Only the nightly animals that seemed undisturbed. But it had only been an hour. They'd agreed that they'd look for three hours, since it was so late. They wouldn't want their mom to come checking on them and find them gone. Half way in, Ty frowned, obviously nervous. "Abby, I don't like being here. It's creepy. We should have at least told the detective about it." "There's no time for that. If we wasted any time, the monster might just attack someone else." He groaned and yawned, the exhaustion finally getting to him. "Fine. I just hope we either find something or get to go home quick. I'm tired." Abby rolled her eyes and was about to tell Ty to stop whining when she froze, causing Ty to do the same. "What is it?" "Shh! Do you hear that?" The two looked around, and soon the sound of fast approaching footsteps could be heard. They whirled around to where the footsteps were coming from and jumped out of the way with a cry as a wolf bounded past them, disappearing into the trees.

Ty stared at where it had vanished into the darkness, still catching himself from the scare. He lifted up his flashlight and looked around for Abby. "Abby?" He called out. They had jumped in different directions to avoid getting in the wolfs path but now she was no where to be seen. "Abby!" he called out, louder this time. The only sound that responded was the sounds of a few birds flying off, startled by his yell. He gulped and cautiously began stepping around, eyes scanning the whole area for Abby. "_Where the hell did you go now?_" He thought, worried that the worst might have happened. His attention was caught by a noise from the darkness, a low rumbling growl that made him start to shake. He backed up, his flashlight pointing in the direction that the growl was coming from. It was another wolf, eating something but still growling about it. Ty continued to back up, worried that the wolf might jump at him again until he bumped into a tree, jumping away.

He laughed to himself at how jumpy he was being but stopped when he heard something. Ty turned just in time to see the beast dive out from the dark trees, shaking the ground as it landed and charging at a speed that would challenge cheetahs. He cried out and was about to shoot the thing with his goop shooter but it knocked the weapon right out of his hands with it's head. He watched the shooter fly off into a tree, breaking as it did. He tried to looked back at the monster to take a good look but a sudden sharp, searing pain in his leg caused him to scream and before he knew it, he was being dragged away fast, scraping and bumping against the grass and rocks of the forest. "Help!" He tried to call out, inbetween having his face smacked against the ground. Soon enough, one final hit just caused everything to turn black and silent.

The darkness eventually faded, and Ty awoke in a hospital bed, Abby being the first thing he saw. "Abby!" He said, quickly sitting up. The next thing he saw was the two glaring faces of his parents. Abby sighed and leaned her head into her hands, shaking it as she did. "What did I tell you kids, huh? Didn't I tell you something would happen if you went out late?! And look what happened! My baby! Nearly got his leg ripped off!" Ty frowned, unable to look either of them in the eyes. "That's it! You're both grounded from going to that Halloween Party!" Harvey said sternly. "But dad!" Ty tried to protest. "No! You disobeid what your mother had said and it resulted in this! Grounded!" Ty sulked, heart broken about having to tell Naomi that he couldn't go. Abby rubbed her eyes, obviously tired and guilt ridden about what had happened to Ty.

The Detective stepped in then. "Mr. and Mrs. Archer. Good morning. I'd like to speak to your children alone to ask them a few questions about the incident." "Of course." Petunia said and the two got up and left, Petunia giving each of them a quick kiss before briskly walking out. Once they were alone, the Detectice sat down in one of the chairs, a grim look in place. "So you went looking for the monster on your own, huh?" "It was my idea." Abby confessed. "I just thought that-" "That what? This thing, by the looks of it, could take out a group of people. Did you not think it could just as easily take you out too?" Abby looked down, shamed. "Look, I know you kids really want to help but this is something that you cannot do alone, like you usually do. Especially now with one of you injured." Ty nodded and the three fell into silence.

"Am I off this case because of my injury?" Ty asked, though he already knew the answer. "Unfortunately, you can't exactly go looking for the beast anymore so yes, you're off field duty. Though, you can still help Lab Rat and allow him to examing your wound the way the doctors and morticians have examined the other victims. I'm sure he'll be able to find something that they can't." Ty nodded, leaning back and sighing. Abby placed a gentle hand on his arm, looking sympathetic. "I'm sorry Ty." He smiled. "It's okay." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be your parents." The Detective said, getting up to leave. He opened the door and paused. "Oh. Okay. Ty, you have a visitor." He stepped aside to show Naomi standing in the doorway, her hands together in front of her, a concerned look in place. Her face looked a little more flushed than usual as she approached Ty's bed side. Abby smiled and got up to leave with the Detective. "I'll leave you two to have some time to talk alone." She said before closing the door behind her. Ty waved to her before turning to Naomi, taking in her appearance.

"Naomi, are you...have you been crying?" He asked. She nodded gently. "I just, I got really scared when I was told you'd been attacked by the beast. I thought it had been as bad as some of the other victims." She sniffled softly before leaning forward and asking "Are you in pain?" Ty shook his head. "Not really. They've given me a few things to take the pain away so if anything, I'm a bit loopy." Nodding, she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pulled him into a hug. It took him a moment to realize what she was doing before his cheeks flushed slightly and he hugged her back, smiling. "I'm-I'm sorry if I worried you that much Naomi." He said quietly. She pulled away and nodded. "It's alright but what were you even doing out in the woods so late?" "I was..." He trailed off, wondering if he should tell her the truth or not. "I...was looking for the monster."

"Ty!" Naomi cried out, shock on her face. "Why would you go looking for it?!" "To stop it! I know it was a stupid idea but I just thought that...I would be able to?" The last part was said in a questioning manner. What were he and Abby even going to do should they have ran into the monster together? It really was a dumb idea to try and stop it alone. Naomi shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay." "Thank you but it got me grounded from the party." He said grudgingly. "Oh no." Her hand took his. "You're not going to be able to come? That's awful!" "I know and I'm sorry but my parents have both grounded me." He lowered his head. "Well...maybe you can ask them if I can come over and we can just hang out at your place? I mean, I already bought the costume so maybe we can even hand out candy together." "That sounds really nice and I bought my costume too but I don't know if my parents would agree to it. They both are really angry." He shrugged. "But I'll try asking them when they're not so upset." He then smirked and said "Forget handing out the candy. I'll just keep it all for myself. It's Halloween!" Naomi chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. That sounds better than handing it out."

Outside, Abby sat next to her parents in the waiting area, still thinking while her mother continued to lecture her about it. "I mean, how could you think this would end well? You're just children and going against a monster that's already killed others? What were you even planning to do? Are you even listening to me?!" Abby sighed and turned to her mom, about to respond in an annoyed way when she saw her mom was close to tears. Realizing exactly how worried her parents must have been due to what happened to previous victims, she frowned and nodded. "Yes mom and I'm sorry. I didn't meant to upset you and it was a stupid idea." Her mom nodded, hugging her softly before all three just sat quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

((Finally updating this story! Sorry for the long wait, anyone who was waiting. I've just been so busy lately. Uuugh, college is demanding and so is like in general. Anywho, hope you enjoy.))

Two weeks after the incident, gone by without anymore attacks, and Ty was lying down on an examining table in the gag lab while Abby was at school. He'd decided to stay home today to let Lab Rat do some testing on the wound and, of course, his parents were all too willing seeing as he was starting to feel weird, physically and mentally.

"So, mind telling me how you've been feeling the past three days?" Lab Rat asked as he unwrapped the gauze around his leg. Ty hummed thoughfully before responding with "I've been feeling, um, sick I guess. I will sometimes just randomly get dizzy or suddenly feel like I'm on fire. I think my mom called it a 'hot flash'. I don't know. It's weird. Not to mention my leg will get cramps out of no where to the point that I can't move at all because of the pain." Lab Rat nodded, putting the bloody gauze in the trash can. "Your wound is still bleeding profusely, which is odd." "Yeah, that too. Does it look like it's healing at all?" "Yes, it does. There's no more puss and your skin doesn't look like it's getting an infection but the wound is closing very slowly. I wonder if, since the beast is an animal of some sort, this is some back up way to kill the victims. Animals, out there and untreated, would have died by now from who knows how many things if the wounds hadn't closed up."

Ty shrugged before sitting up. "Are you sure there isn't an infection? Why am I getting all these symptoms?" "I don't know. You should stay here for the day so I can watch you and study your body when these symptoms happen. It's probably the same reasons that the last victim started going into seizures and the like. Maybe it's an allergic reaction to whatever is in the saliva." It was a bit of a stuggle for Ty to limp off the table and to his chair. Lab Rat would try to offer him help but Ty usually declined, wanting to at least try and get around by himself. He slumped into one of the chairs in the lab and sighed heavily. "This wound is a real drag, honestly, not to mention that whole grounded thing. And the fact we still havn't gotten the beast is really getting me down Lab Rat." "Hey, now, c'mon Ty, you can't let this get to you." Lab Rat placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder, causing the boy to look up at him. "People on duty get hurt all the time by their job. Not to mention they don't always get the job done right the first time. It's okay. Besides, you and Abby havn't failed yet so I doubt you'll fail now." Ty smiled gratefully at his friend. "Thanks Lab Rat. I needed that."

"No problem. Also, what did your parents say about Naomi coming over for Halloween?" He thought that changing the subject to something nicer would help to cheer Ty up and it worked. Ty's face brightened and flushed pink slightly as he spoke. "Well, at first they were reluctant but I guess that after seeing me being down they decided to let it slide because they said yes! Aaaah, Naomi's coming to my house and we're going to hang out on Halloween!" He smiled dreamily. "I can't wait till Halloween." Lab Rat laughed quietly at how love struck Ty was. "Well, it is just a week away. I hope you two have a good time." He then smirked and said in a quieter tone "But not too much of a good time if you know what I mean." Ty stared at him wide eyed before laughing. "Man, what do you take me for, a womanizer!" Both boys burst into laughter before the screen on Lab Rats computer buzzed, signaling a call. It was Abby.

"Hey Lab Rat, how's Ty doing?" Abby asked. She looked tired, more than likely due to the stress of the mission as well as worrying about Ty. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Lab Rat said, helping Ty to the chair in front of the computer, much to Ty's dislike. He gave a soft sigh as he sat down before smiling at Abby. "Hi Abby. I'm doing fine, really." "Are you sure?" Abby pushed. "You havn't been feeling dizzy or hot or any of those things lately?" "No." Ty shook his head. "Abby, I'm okay. You should relax." "I can't relax till the beast is put away." Abby said quickly, dismissing Ty's advice. Ty rolled his eyes. "Abby, you're going to get grey hairs if you worry like that about it. Also, how's school going?" "Some of the other students are asking about you and how you're doing, especially Naomi." Abby smiled softly. "I think she really cares about you Ty." Ty sighed dreamily, leaning onto his arms on the desk. "Yeah, I think she does too. It's wonderful." "I'm heading to the lab. I'll see you guys in a little bit." The two nodded before the screen went dark.

The two grossologist glanced at eachother before Lab Rat spoke. "I think this case is getting to her in a bad way." "I know." Ty groaned. "Nothing can be done, though. She's Abby and this is how she deals with stressful things." Lab Rat nodded and the two continued quiet chatter before Abby came in. "Hey guys." "Hey." They said in unison before Abby sat next to Ty, studying him closely. "Ugh, Abby, c'mon, I said I was okay already." "I know, I know. I just want to make sure." She said, frowning. "Abby." Lab Rat said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "A better question now would be are you okay? Ty and I both agree that this case is putting too much stress on you and it's understandable. We are younger than most who have to deal with these kind of cases." "I'm fine!" Abby snapped, causing Ty to stare in shock while Lab Rat glared. Hermes ducked into Lab Rats hoodie, scared by her shout. "We are only concerned about you." Lab Rat said in a grim tone. Abby opened her mouth, more than likely to argue further, before she caught herself and glanced from Lab Rat to Ty. She then placed her head in her hands and took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry." came the shaking, practically whispered response from her. She herself was shaking. "It's okay, it's okay." Lab Rat said gently. "This case isn't the easiest one, we know. We're dealing with it too. But, I mean, the beast hasn't attacked anyone in two weeks. Maybe it, I don't know, left somewhere else." "Maybe it died on it's own." Ty suggested. Abby took a deep breath, composing herself, then pulled away and wiped her eyes. "You should relax at least for a day. There are police and investigators out there looking for this thing too." Lab Rat finished, patting her back. "Yeah...yeah, you're right. I need to, um, relax." She nodded, leaning back in the computer chair and closing her eyes.

"Well, don't fall asleep on us." Ty said, bringing a chuckle from all three of them. "Did you bring the school work that I need to make up?" He continued, tapping Abby's arm to make sure she really hand't fallen asleep. She snapped up and nodded. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" She dug around in her back pack before pulling out, first, the school paperwork he needed to get done, and then a bunch of folded papers, almost resembling letters if they were actually placed in envelopes. "What's this?" He asked, setting aside the school work. "Apparently, since your incident, you now have a group of-" She let out a soft chuckle before continueing. "Fangirls. They all asked me to give you these and tell you that they hope you get better soon."

Ty's bashful nature was evident by his red cheeks as he stared, shocked that some girls at the school, other than Naomi, were actually worried about him and hoping that he'd get better. They even wrote him letters! He looked through them breifly, noting that three were actually from other boys in the school which caused the redness in his cheeks to expand. "Ty, you're starting to look like a tomato." Lab Rat joked as he glanced at the letters over his shoulder. A nervous chuckle escaped Ty as he said quickly "I'm just not use to so much attention, I guess. There's even one from Paige in here!" He waved up the pink letter in the air which Abby snatched from him, reading over it quickly. After a quick read, she rolled her eyes and said, with disgust evident in her voice "I'm pretty sure she's doing this because other people started doing it first. I mean, this letter sounds so fake. Paige doesn't even like us, or, at least doesn't like me." Abby's stare turned from disgust to inquisitive as her eyes landed on Ty.

"Ooooh, does Naomi have competition or something?" Lab Rat said, half jokingly as he nudged Ty's arm. "No way!" Ty said, snatching the letter back from Abby and putting it with the rest. "Naomi's special and I'm not interested in anyone else! Bottom line!" Abby and Lab Rat laughed at how amusing it was to see Ty so huffed about it. "Okay, we were just wondering." Abby said quickly, dropping the subject. She was about to discuss what was going to become of her costume when the screen turned on, showing the Director and startling all three of them, unfortunately causing Ty to jump and scatter the letters around him. "Awe, crap." He said with an irritated look in place. Lab Rat helped him pick them up while Abby spoke with the Director. "What is it, sir?" She asked. "Agent Abby, since Ty is down as a field agent, you will be assigned a temporary agent until he has recovered fully."  
"What?!" All three said in unison, Lab Rat dropping all the letters he'd gathered. With a sigh, he went back to collecting. "Who?" Abby asked, both curious and a little worried. "I didn't even know we had field agents ready to replace any of us." "We didn't." The Director confirmed. "But, looking at the circumstance, I realized, as smart as I am, that we needed one and made the amazing choice to ask the police department for their help. They have given us one of their top trainees who specializes in fitness and can handle a lot of things people at his age cannot. You need to meet him today at the hospital where our first living victim was staying. She was released today to go home and recover there. He, along with his superiors, interviewed her one last time before she left. Go see him." "Right away, sir." Abby nodded before the screen flashed off.

She turned to look at her brother and friend, who wore matching "Holy shit" faces. "I know." she said quietly. "I wonder what he'll be like." "Me too but at least now you have someone to help on the job." Lab Rat said, smiling. "Yeah, it...puts me at ease I suppose." Abby said smiling back. "Well, I'm going to go meet him. I'll tell you guys all about him when I get back. Hell, I might have to _**bring**_ him back if he needs to know certain details about the mission." The two nodded and Abby gave Ty a quick hug before she left.

Authors Note: So, incase you didnt notice, this chapter was very light compared to some of my previous chapters. Mostly just to give a break from all the dark chapters and to prepare you for coming chapters. Also, I originally wasn't going to give Abby a new partner but I thought it would be too hard to let her go and do this by herself. He will be introduced in the next chapter. Thank you all for you patience and reading. :D Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Ty put all the letters away in his back pack after Lab Rat helped collect them and was now finishing up some algebra homework. He was busy trying to figure out an equation when a gurgle from his stomach sounded, loud enough for Lab Rat to hear from across the room at the microscope. Lab Rat looked away from the microscope at Ty, meeting his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "You okay there buddy? That didn't sound very good." Ty bit his lip, somewhat embarrassed by the noise, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just another one of the symptoms that I've been experiencing." "How often does it happen?" Lab Rat asked, having moved to stand next to Ty. "Not often. There's no pattern or anything, it just randomly starts and goes away...or at least it usually goes away." "Usually?" Lab Rat pressed. Ty was about to explain when another gurgle, somewhat louder, sounded but this time caused Ty to groan and grip his stomach.

"Ty, are you-" Before Lab Rat could continue, Ty pushed away from the computer desk and grabbed the small trash can Lab Rat kept by. He threw up into it, Lab Rat making a face of slight disgust as he covered his nose. "I thought you would." Ty spat out the last of the vomit before putting the trash can down and wiping his mouth. "Sorry Lab Rat...it happens sometimes. I don't know what's causing it." "Don't worry about it." Lab rat said gently patting his friends back. "I'm gonna do a test on the vomit though and see if there's a clue in there." Ty nodded, going back to his homework. Lab Rat took a sample of the vomit before disposing of the rest and began running a few tests. The results came back normal, showing nothing that should irritate Ty's bowls and cause his stomach to give back his lunch.

A curious hum escaped the dark skinned scientists mouth as he glanced from the results back to Ty who had his head in his hands. "Feeling sick again?" "No, I have a really bad headache now." "Ty maybe you should head back home and rest. C'mon, I'll help you head over." Lab Rat offered and, for once, Ty accepted it without a fight. "Yeah, sure. Maybe some sleep will do me good." Ty agreed as Lab Rat helped him back to his house.

Back at the hospital, Abby's eyes roamed the hall curiously scanning for anyone that seemed out of the ordinary but all she saw were patients and loved ones. "_Maybe I got here late and he's already left home._" She thought until a voice from behind caused her to whirl around. "Abigail?" Her full name wasn't used often so it startled her as much as the voice saying it did. She turned to see a boy around her age wearing a police uniform and...a cap? The cap stuck out amongst the uniform, looking odd but considering how young he was, it was accepted. "Yes. I'm agent Abigail and you look familiar. You go to my school, right?" Abby reached out a hand which he took in a firm grasp and shook. "Yes. My name's Brandon. I do attend RingWorm High and I've seen you around too. We don't hang around the same clicks though so I havn't really spoken to you." Abby agreed.

"How much do you know about the case that we're going to be working on together?" Abby asked quietly, wondering she needed to explain any of the ugly details. "I believe I know all that I need to. A monster is terrorizing the city, attacking people, one of them being your partner. I also know it has already killed someone." Abby nodded, saying grimly "Yes, it's first victim was another student like us. He-" "He was my friend." Brandon said quickly, looking solemn and leaving Abby speechless. "...I...I'm sorry." She said after finding her voice. She can't imagine what she would have done if Ty had been killed by the beast. She guessed that's why he took the opportunity to partner with her on this case.

After an awkward silence, Brandon cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel weird." "No, no, no." Abby said shaking her head. "It's okay. I'm fine." He nodded and gestured outside. "Well, we're suppose to investigate into the wooded area and see if we can find anything." Brandon turned and headed out the door with Abby behind him. "We can take my car." A smirk grazed his face as he gestured to his car. It was the common police car, trade marked with the city's name. "Do you get to drive this thing around all the time?" "Well, not usually. But since I'm working with you on the case, I get to use it." He opened the passenger side to let Abby in but was stopped by her holding the door shut.

"Thank you but no thanks. If I'm riding anywhere, it's in my own ride." She explained, wearing a proud smile. "You have your own car?" "No. It belongs to my job too. But I can drive it around on all my missions. Follow me." He nodded, an eyebrow raised as he questioned exactly what was so great about her ride that outmatched his own. It was a cop car! As they arrived at where Abby had parked, his eyes widened and his question was answered. "Wow. That's...really cool! Can it fly?!" "Yup. And I'm flying it! Let's go!" Abby, now hyped to have met a, what seemed to be decent enough, partner, hopped into the GRS 1 and headed to the woods.

**Authors Note:** So I decided to make Abby's new temporary partner one of the background characters in the show. He didn't have a name and was seen a handful of times so I named him Brandon for no real reason. I hope I didn't crush anyones hopes or anything. Also, sorry if this chapter was kind of short. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. :) Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

As the two temporary partners flew through the city towards the woods, Brandon couldn't help but stare out the window for about 85% of the car ride. He'd never actually flown anywhere before so he took the opportunity to see what the city looked like from above. It was, to say the least, pretty cool. Abby couldn't help but smile at how happy he seemed, dropping his serious demeaner and reminding her that he was still a high school student. Speaking of which..."Did you get an invitation to Paige's Halloween party too?" She asked, already knowing the answer was yes since everyone was suppose to have gotten one.

"Huh?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the view below. "Oh, yes, I did." he cleared his throat, relaxing against the seat. "But I'm afraid I'm not going to attend." "Why not?" She asked, though she could understand any reason to not go to something that involved Paige. But this was suppose to be the best Halloween party since the whole school would be going, or supposedly anyway. "I have to work on Halloween. I really wanted to go, honestly, since all my friends are going but, because of the beast roaming the city, my boss wouldn't budge and let me take the day off." He sighed, looking defeated. "What a bummer, huh? How about you? Are you going?"  
"Yeah, but mostly because my brother bugged me to socialize and stuff." She said with a laugh, remembering Ty and his nagging. "But I'm not really pumped for it. I don't like Paige." He nodded. "Understandable. She's not the easiest person to get along with." "Do you get along with her?" Abby asked since he seemed to hold no disdain in his voice at all. "Don't know. I haven't spoken a word to her. Doesn't matter." He shrugged. "Not in the same clicks. Not even close." Abby nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Once at the woods, they started roaming, splitting up in the begining to search around the entrance before actually entering it. Abby found nothing, just the usual foliage, rocks, plants, some small animals here and there, and some trash. She picked that up and planned to throw it away later. "Abby!" Brandon called, just as she was heading back to entrance. "What?" She asked as she ran to where he was. He stood, pointing to the ground. "I think someone else is in the woods, despite the keep out signs." And as proof, on the ground he was pointing to, there were foot prints. It was hard to tell how many but Abby took a guess at two or three. The dirt was slightly wet so the foot prints weren't hard to see.

"Why would someone come to the woods after everything that's happened lately?" She wondered out loud. "I don't know. Stupid? Daring? Bored?" Brandon offered before heading inside, following the foot steps and with Abby right behind. They walked for now, glancing around for any signs of anything else. As they got deeper in, though, they both started picking up on voices. Two of them. Girls. Abby frowned as she started recognizing them. "Oh my god." She said, a look of disbelief on her face. "What is it?" Brandon asked, glancing at her. She didn't answer as they got close enough and eventually came to an opening where the voices were coming from. Just as Abby suspected, when she glanced in from where the two were keeping cover, she saw them; Paige's two drones/friends.

"What're they doing here?!" She asked, in shock and anger. The girls were talking, obviously nervous about where they were, and looking around for something with their phones out. "Let's find out." Brandon said before stepping into the clearing. "Hey!" he shouted, causing both girls to scream and jump. He was unphased while Abby couldn't hold back a laugh before joining him. "Who are you?" One of the girls asked. "We're detectives on the case involving the beast." Brandon explained. "And a better question is what're _**you two**_ doing here?!" Abby snapped. The girls glanced at eachother before one spoke, saying "We-we were sent here by Paige because she wanted us to snap a picture of the beast because she said it would make her party scarier and better..." They both nodded, looking scared. Abby couldn't help but face palm while Brandon rolled his eyes. "You're both ridiculous." Abby said flatly.

The girls huffed, about to object when a noise close behind some trees could be heard. All were silent as they turned to stare, holding their breath. And not a moment later, the beast burst out of the foliage, charging at full speed. The four split up, the two girls running off in a panic, screaming the whole way, while Abby and Brandon simply got out of the way, quickly recovering and pulling out their weapons. Each fired, bringing a roar from the beast as it stopped running and turned to face them. It's face and front claws were dripping with blood and they each got a look at the specifics of the beast. It was definately huge, somewhat bigger than a buffalo or a bison, with long twisted horns, the face of a canine of some sort, and feline eyes, slit and wide open. It's teeth were bared, long, sharp and countless, now covered in blood and meat from it's last meal. It's front legs were clawed, looking similar to that of a big cat, but it's back legs were hooved, stomping behind it as it stared them down, it's long tail swaying side to side behind it in agitation, acting similar to the tail of cat but looking bare, like the tail of a possum or a rat. It was truley horrifying.

"What the hell..." Brandon said quietly, trailing off. Fear was evident in his voice. Abby shared the feeling, her breath shakey as a low growl could be heard coming from the beast. It wasn't happy and, from the way it licked its lips, it wasn't full either. The two stood, frozen in fear, until the creature started to bark, sounding like the mix between dog barking and something else, deeper and raspier. The noise caused them to fire again, aiming more for it's feet than it's head. This thing would defintaely be something to study. As the creature charged at them, Brandon managed to shoot it in the foot, bringing another roar from it but causing it to stumble in its charge and eventally tumble to the ground. As in hit the ground, Abby threw down a netting device, capturing the beast and keeping it on the ground and somewhat imobile. Of course, it fought against the netting, lashing out and sounding more feline now as it cried out. Brandon and Abby stared at it for a moment as it clawed and roared at them, unable to break the netting. LabRat had worked hard to make sure it wouldn't break, using the strongest materials he could think of that would still be able to function as a net. His skills as a mechanic really showed in a lot of his inventions.

"I'll call for back up." Brandon said, taking out his phone. Abby nodded before pulling out her Grossometer and calling Lab Rat. "Lab Rat!" She said, both excited and nervous, once he appeared on the screen. "We caught the beast!" "Really?!" He asked, turning away from his computer with such speed that Hermes lost balance and almost fell off his shoulder. He caught the rat just in time though and put him back in place. Abby nodded and moved aside, allowing the beast to be viewed from where it lay, now dozing off after being shot with a sedative by Brandon. Lab Rat stared, mouth hanging open in shock. "That thing is a monster! It has to have been man made by someone but who in the right mind would and could make a creature like that?!" Abby shrugged, unsure, but glad that they finally managed to catch the beast.

A little while later, about eight police officers were there along with the detective and two animal control workers, all staring wide eyed at the beast. "Damn, this thing is insane to look at. Almost unbelievable." The detective said, shaking his head in disbelief. Abby nodded, watching as the animal workers carried, or more dragged, the animal into the truck to be taken to the prison to be studied and held. "Now we're one step closer to finding out who made this thing." The detective said, watching the truck leave. Several of the cops were picking up evidence that was around the area, for any clues or hints but they were pretty much the same as the last time. Further back, a dead deer was found half eaten, explaining where the monster had gotten it's previous meal. Once done, they too left one by one till only Brandon, Abby and the Detective were left.

"Either of you need a ride home?" He offered as he climbed into his car. "No thank you, sir." Brandon said shaking his head and Abby agreed. He nodded to the two before heading out, leaving them in silence which carried the whole way back to the hospital.

Meanwhile, from deeper in the woods, a pair of eyes watched the group leave with the beast, waiting till all were gone before giving a soft hum and disppearing into the dense foliage.

Respective goodbyes were given before Abby called Lab Rat back up. "Hey, I'm heading over. How's Ty doing?" Abby asked. "Oh yeah." Lab Rat said, frowning at her. "He, uh, wasn't feeling very well or at all well so I helped him home. He's there, probably resting or something." He bit his lip nervously as Abby frowned, worry going into panic crossing her face. "Now Abby, it's alright! Don't explode or go into over drive again. He's going to be fine, just some side effects to the wound and all." Abby took a deep breath before nodding and speaking. "You're right. He's, he's going to be fine. I'm still going to see him. I'll meet you at the gag lab." Lab Rat nodded before disconnecting and leaning back with a sigh.

What a day it had been.

**Yay, I finally got another chapter out! **

**Anyways, so yeah, a major thing finally happened. The beast was caught! As well as someone else has been introduced, sort of. I finally gave a hint that it really is a person behind the beasts creation and not just some horrible monstrosity popping up out of the blue. I'm happy with it and I hope you guys are too. Enjoy and your reviews are always appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I'm glad I finally got another chapter out. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm still having trouble with the creative flow when it comes to this story. But I'm still here and trying so no worries.**

Back at home, Petunia sat in the living room with Ty's costume, her eyes focused in concentration as she made adjustments to the prince outfit. Abby burst into the house, effectively startling her. "Abigail!" "Whoa, sorry mom! I was just in a hurry to get home." "I can see that." Petunia said as she laughed, bringing a smile to Abby. She was glad to see her mother wasn't as stressed as her. "_Maybe talking to her will help_?" The girl pondered before sitting next to her mom. "Mom, how's Ty been today?" "Ty? Oh, he's still sick but I think he's getting better. I'm sure by the time Halloween rolls around next weekend, he'll be fine." Abby nodded before her eyes fell onto the constume. "What're you doing with his costume?"

Petunia perked up at the question. "I'm fixing it up! It came in the other day and I thought it looked a little too plain. It originally looked like this." She held up the improved costume for Abby to see along with the image on the box it came in. Originally, it was very simple; a long sleeved red top that had golden cuffs and a golden collar, black slacks, and a white sash. Abby cocked her head to the side, confused at the sash and how much it looked like a bell hop's uniform. Petunia nodded, understanding what Abby was thinking since she thought the same thing. "I know. So, I turned it into this! What do you think?" Abby smiled at the costume's new additions. Her mother had removed part of the front of the costume and used it to help make the coat tails of the top as well as added more small details to make the top less simple. Golden buttons on the shirt, cuffs, and collar, as well as adding small details to the back of the jacket.

"Wow, mom! You really did a great job." Abby couldn't help but be impressed by the change. "Thank you sweetie. I also fixed the pants up a little. They were very baggy but now they should fit him well." "Yeah." Abby glanced up towards Ty's bedroom upstairs. "Abby." Her mother's voice startled her; it was filled with gentle concern. "Yes?" She asked. Her mother was staring at her, no longer smiling. "I know you're worried about him but he will be fine. You're so young and you need to learn to worry about yourself as well." "Me?" Abby asked. "Why would I need to worry about myself? I wasn't the one who was attacked by a monster! I wasn't the one who almost got his leg ripped off because his sister who dragged him out with her, disregarding any of his protest! I..." She trailed off once she felt the hot tears touch her cheeks.

The next thing she knew, her mother had pulled her into an embrace, gently stroking her hair. "I know you blame yourself for what happened but it's alright. He's alright and the beast has already been caught by authorities It's okay now sweetie. It's okay." Abby sniffled before wiping her eyes. "Okay." She said and her mother pulled away to cup her face. "C'mon, give me a smile." It took a moment but, despite everything, she did feel better and gave a genuine smile. "Now, if you would, could you take this plate up to your brother. You can take your own and eat up there with him if you want. I already ate a little while ago." "I will." Abby said as she grabbed the two plates and headed upstairs.

Back in the Gag Lab, Lab Rat was still studying up on samples he'd gotten from Ty before he left and the samples the Bereau had received from the hospital. Nothing new was coming up and he was starting to consider giving up since the Chimera had already been caught. Sighing, he leaned back to let his mind rest.

Hermes squeaked before curling up and trying to nap on Lab Rats shoulder, closing his eyes. But, not a moment after, he twitched and perked up, looking behind Lab Rat towards the entrance to the lab. The rodent continued to stare before jumping off the hermit scientist and skittering towards the door, not disturbing Lab Rat who had falling into a light sleep.

Once at the door, the rat gave another squeak, sniffing at the door and looking around it. He had the over whelming sense that someone or something was just beyond it but he couldn't know for sure. Hermes gave a couple more calling noises to see if whatever was there would respond and waited. At first, there was nothing but soon, the sound of nails scraping across the door slowly could be heard. The pet rat, startled at the sound that was akin to cat claws at a door, squeaked in fear and ran back to his owner, climbing back to his shoulder and waking up Lab Rat as he jumped onto his face. "Hm? What's wrong buddy?" Lab Rat held his pet in his hands before the scratching sound caught his attention too.

"What is that?" He asked himself aloud, standing. "A cat couldn't have gotten in here." The scratching paused and he considered that maybe a cat had gotten in here and was now scared off. He waited, glancing at Hermes whose ears twitched as the Rat listened intently. Suddenly, the heavy silence was broken by the the sounds of heavy clawing at the door, as if a monster was trying to get in!

Lab Rat, thinking fast, grabbed a goop shooter and was ready to fight whatever was outside the door, though he was scared out of his mind. He wasn't one for actually fighting the bad guys himself. After what felt like forever waiting to see if the force of the beast would knock the door down, it stopped. The scratching just abruptly stopped followed by the sound of hurried footsteps away. Lab Rat quickly opened the door to see if you could catch a glimpse of who was leaving. "Hey!" He shouted down the hall but it was empty now except for the echoes of the footsteps. "Fuck." He muttered to himself before looking at the door. It was definately going to cost a pretty penny to fix it. "I swear, if this comes out of my paycheck..." The scientist trailed off before going back inside.

Abby knocked on Ty's door tentatively. "Ty?" She called. "Come in." his voice rang back, sounding very low and raspy. Opening the door, Abby saw Ty lying on his bed flat on his back, one hand over his eyes. "Still feeling sick? I brought you some lunch mom made." "Hmmm" Ty groaned before sitting up, showing Abby his face and the dark circles under his eyes. "Not sick, just really really tired. I feel drained." He lamented. Abby put the tray down on his desk before taking his face in her hands, examining it. "Geez, Ty, you look like you haven't slept in weeks. What happened?" "Well, I threw up about four hours ago for about twenty minutes and then when it was over, I just felt like all the energy had been sucked out of my body. So I came up here to sleep but I haven't been able to sleep." He leaned into her hand, taking a deep breath as he did.

"You look terrible." Abby stated. "You do too." Ty countered and on any normal day, she would have taken it as one of Ty's dumb jokes or attempts to just bug her, but she could she that was not his intent now. She glanced away, frowning. "I know I do. I've just been really stressed lately about everything; the monster, who ever is behind the monster, and you." She closed her eyes to steel herself and opened them when Ty placed his hand on one of hers. He was smiling at her and said "Well, now that monster has been caught and I'm going to get better. So you don't need to stress anymore, right?" "Right." Abby agreed. "Now, let's eat! Our food is probably really cold by now."  
Just as the two had started eating, a familiar ringtone caused the younger to pull out his Grossometer. "Hello? Lab Rat?" He answered. "Ty!" Lab Rat frantically said into the communicator. "Are you with Abby right now?" "Yeah." Ty confirmed, moving Abby so that the two were in Lab Rats view. He breathed a sigh of releif. "Oh good." "Why?" Abby asked, a worried expression on her face. "Something came to the lab." Lab Rat began to explain. "I don't know what it was but from the sounds I heard, it has big claws, a lot of power in those claws, and it wanted to get into the lab!" "What?!" Ty cried. "The bearue hired some workers who are fixing the door right now but I wanted to call in to make sure you two were okay. I have a feeling that whatever came here has some kind of connection with the beast."

"What makes you say that?" Abby quirked. "I don't know. It just seems weird how the beast gets caught and then a couple of hours later, something manages to get inside the building and almost break into the gag lab, doesn't it?" The two nodded in response. "Well we're fine and are you okay?" Ty asked. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up. You know how I am with hand to hand combat." Lab Rat replied with a sigh. "You mean, that you suck at it." Abby whispered to Ty, causing the two to chuckle. "I heard that." Lab Rat griped. "And yes, that's what I mean." "You know I'm just playing." Abby said. "And we're glad to hear you're okay. Call us if there are anymore updates or if something else happens." "Okay. Bye." With that the little screen went dark and Ty put it away, going back to his lunch. But, once again, the two had just started to eat when from downstairs they heard-

"Kids! You have a visitor! She's coming up to see you since Ty still feels under the weather!" Petunia called up to the two, causing Abby to groan in annoyance. "At this rate, we'll never eat." She whispered to Ty just as the guest entered the room. The siblings turned and stared in confusion at a woman, probably in her mid or late twenties, with frizzy long brown hair, tanned skin, and a face splitting smile. It looked like it hurt and she was equipped with a pen in one hand and a note pad in the other. "Kids." Petunia said, entering in after the woman. "This is Debrah Zonoumie. She says she's here to speak with Ty about his symptoms to better understand what kind of animal the monster was. She's a zoologist!" The two siblings exchanged a look before Ty cleared his throat and spoke up. "Why don't you just ask the police about the symptoms?" "Oh, trust me, I've tried." Debrah explained. "But the police aren't letting out much information and they say that there shouldn't be anymore questions since the beast is caught and they have it 'all under control.'" She put air quotes around the last part, emphasising that she didn't really think the cops had it under control.

"Oh, well, why do you wanna know what kind of animal it was?" Abby asked. "Don't you see?" The woman said, leaning closer to the two. "If I can help find out what animal it is, then zoologist like me can study up on it and lurn how to tame and control it and no longer have to keep it as a prisoner behind bars." "Oh so you want to help it?" Ty asked. "I want to help it be understood. It's not a monster! It's probably just some kind of animal with a dna mutation caused by a birth defect." Debrah said, a sad tone in her voice. "They won't let me study the animal up close so I decided to go to the next best thing. So will you help me Ty?" She asked, looking into his eyes. A soft hum escaped his lips before he nodded. "Okay. I mean, it's just answering a few questions so why not?" "Great!" The zoologist practically jumped in excitement before sitting next to Ty and taking his face in her hands, tilting his head in all directions to get a good look at him. "Hmm, I'll have to take a look at certain part of you like your arms legs, including the damaged one. Okay?" Ty nodded, looking more tired than ever. "Yeah, let's get started."

After about an hour and a half of questions and the woman feeling a little too close for comfort, Debrah was finally satisfed and left, thanking the Archers for their help and promising to be back with an update. Once she was gone, Abby huffed. "Did she seem a little odd to you?" She asked her brother. "Well yeah but, I mean, what do you expect when she seems like one of those animal rights activist? The monster killed one person and almost killed two others and she still thinks it should be set free if studied and tamed!" "I know." Abby trailed off before sighing, happy that the two were at least now able to eat lunch, despite the setting and starting to give way to night. It was a late lunch.

Once done, the two said they're goodnights and Abby took the dishes away, leaving Ty alone to catch up with his sleep and heading downstairs to do the dishes before heading to bed herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Late into the night when most of the town was prepping for bed, Debrah was pacing back and forth in her house, chewing the nails on one hand while the other one was clutching or scratching at her head. She was anxious about something, her eyes darting from side to side as she mumbled and whispered to herself. Finally, she stopped by a short dresser and looked at herself in the mirror, leaning close. "What should I do?" She asked herself. She leaned closer, her hands placed flatly in front of her for leverage. She examined her teeth, opening her mouth and tilting her head from side to side. A slow growl began to leave her mouth as she clenched her teeth until finally, she shouted in frustration, digging her nails into the dresser and leaving long scratch marks as she pulled away from the mirror.

She was panting for a moment before collecting herself and sighing, a solemn expression gracing her face. With no other words, she left the house, locking the door behind her and leaving the house in silence.

* * *

The next day, Ty was enjoying the peaceful morning in his room with some shows, happy that he hadn't awoken to a hot flash or nausea like usual. Eventually, he was joined by Abby who walked in with some breakfast. She was happy too, especially because Ty was doing better. "Not feeling sick today?"

"Nope. I guess the worst has come to pass, huh?" She nodded and the two ate together, watching the T.V. When a commercial would come on, Ty would browse for something else to watch in the mean time.

As a gameshow the two had been into went on break, he started browsing again until something caught Abby's eye. "Wait, wait, go back!" Ty did so and stopped on the news channel where the anchor man was speaking.

"...as of this morning, a protest broke out in front of the towns prison where the beast is being held. The protest started out peaceful but turned violent as it was divided down the middle, one half crying for the rights of the beast to be treated and not studied and the other demanding that the beast be killed off." The screen changed, showing the live footage of a group of people fighting. It almost looked like a mosh pit with objects being thrown around and all kinds of screaming and shouting being heard.

"Security tried to break up the fights but were unfortunately pulled into them, causing for the police to be called upon and try to put things under control." The anchor-woman next to the previous man said, her face solemn. Now the camera showed several of the cops pulling people away from each other, handcuffing several, and calming things down. Brandon appeared on screen, pushing a man in his thirties away from a woman who was screaming all kinds of curses at him. The cop in training ordered both to stop what they were doing, his arms outstretched to the sides to keep the two from getting close. He pulled out his radio to call in for more help to control and assist further. A battle cry was then heard as a third person from behind Brandon forcefully shoved him and sent him falling face first into the camera, at which point the screen just showed fuzz and static.

"How unfortunate. It would seem that our cameraman, David, had a young officer in training thrown at him, breaking his camera and injuring both him and the officer. Updates will be given as soon as possible." The woman continued, her and her co-worker looking at each other with wide eyes. The anchor man then cleared his throat and said quickly "For now, onto Becky with the weather forecast." On command, it switched to a young woman telling of the weather for the following week and weekend.

Abby shot up, staring at the T.V. in disbelief. "Can you believe this Ty?! People are fighting over what should happen to the beast and hurting each other over the disagreement! _What..._?" She sounded like she just couldn't understand what was happening.

"They're so violent. Don't they understand that they're not helping the situation either way?" Ty wondered, looking down at the ground. "If anything, they're making it worse for the police force and everyone else working at the prison." He looked up at Abby who was now tapping her chin with an unreadable look in place. "What's wrong?"

"I...I have a sneaking suspicion, a gut feeling, that this," She gestured to the T.V. that was now muted. "was started by somebody and not just anybody." At this, she headed to the door. "I'm going to go find out if my suspicion is right. I'll be back later Ty." With that statement, she closed the door and left, leaving Ty alone. He sighed and unmuted the T.V. where the weather woman was finishing up her segment.

"...and for any of you young kids out there who were planning to go trick or treating this year, I have some bad news for you. Unfortunately, this Halloween will be spent indoors since it will be showering all weekend, ranging from a light drizzle to a heavy downpour all until Tuesday of next week."

"Oh, what!" Ty almost shouted. He hadn't planned to go anywhere anyway, since Naomi was coming to his home, but raining on Halloween was just unheard of and awful. How was anybody supposed to go trick or treating? He sighed and changed the channel where it now showed that the game show was back from commercial. "_Well, at least everyone at school has the option of going to Paige's party which will be inside...hopefully_."

* * *

Abby arrived at the prison suited up, now able to see many people were being sent away or taken in by the cops, most likely due to violent acts. She scanned the area before she found Brandon leaning against one of the cop cars. He had his face down leaning against one of his hands, looking like he was trying to keep from falling asleep or was bored. "Brandon?" The agent called. He shot up, removing his hand and showing his face which caused Abby to freeze. "Whoa..."

Red and swollen, mostly around the eye, with light bruises already forming and small cuts sprinkled around that side of his face looked terrible and painful. Abby bit her lip, feeling bad for saying anything as she noticed Brandon looking down.

"Yeah, I know. It looks awful. I went face first into the camera and the lens shattered against my face." He turned and looked at his reflection in the window of the cop car. "I mean, at least I have a story to tell my buddies now."

She stepped closer and patted his back gently. "I'm sorry Brandon."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I mean, when I applied for this job, they told me I could get really hurt or killed if we faced any violent situations. This incident just proved them right." He shrugged. "Anyways, what're you doing here? This isn't anything related to your field of work."

"Well, I saw this happening on the news this morning and I have an idea of why this started. I feel as though someone may have spread word about the beast being mistreated and caused a dispute between the half that wants it dead and the half that doesn't." Abby frowned, rubbing her arm. "Questioning usually requires two people and since my partner is still down, I came to ask you to come with me."

Brandon gave a thoughtful look before nodding. "Yes, I'll come but who do you have in mind?"

"Debra Zonoumie." At the sound of the name, Brandon groaned and rubbed his eyes with a hand. Abby nodded in understanding.

"She's been bugging the police force, right?"

"That's an understatement. She's been asking everyone she can for information that isn't free to the public and demanding that she be allowed to see the beast just because she use to be a zoologist."

"Wait, use to?" Abby said, giving a shocked look.

"Yes." Brandon said. "Look, I'll explain on the way to her place. We can do the questioning there."

"You know where she lives?"

"Not by memory but I have a friend who knows how to get it. I'll call him rn." With that, the two were off in his car.

"So why is it that she use to be a zoologist? When she came to see Ty and me, she said she was currently a zoologist."

"Well, I suppose she wasn't lying. She still has everything she needs to be classified as a zoologist. She was just fired from her job because she's a nut case." Brandon explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, part of her job was to study certain animal mutations or evolutions that happened in nature. It's a good job but she took it a step further and started experimenting on some of the animal subjects that were held in the facility. She's studied biology along with zoology when it school and had enough knowledge to properly experiment and force mutations on the animals."

"She would experiment on the animals?" Abby asked, a look of disgust on her face. "That's pretty hypocritical of her considering that she came to our house claiming that the police were mistreating the beast. But why did she want to mutate some of the animals?"

At this, Brandon shook his head. "I don't know. I've heard different reasons claiming that she did it to improve on nature and the traits the animals already had or that she did it to create a new type of animal to profit off of or that's she's just some mad scientist who did it to see if she could. Either way, when she was discovered, she was fired on the spot and had her reputation just destroyed. As far as I know, no other animal facility will hire her."

"Wow, that's pretty creepy." Abby shuddered. Brandon nodded and the rest of the trip was driven in silence.

When the two arrived at the address given to them by Brandon's friend, they were both pretty impressed. She lived in a very nice house, most likely due to her previous job. It was a two story, nicely decorated and in a neighborhood that kids would go to just to get the full size candy bars. The lawn was nicely kept with lovely flower bushes that would make Petunia envious and inspired all at once and cute lawn ornaments.

"Hmm, you know, if I imagined what kind of place a person that sounded like Debrah lived in, I wouldn't imagine this. It's so lovely." Abby said and Brandon agreed, picking up a small lawn gnome that had been to his side.

"Yeah, but at the same time, she's not just a complete mad person. I'm sure she is partially normal, hopefully." He then approached the door and knocked loudly. "Hello!" He called. "Debrah Zonoumie, we have some questions for you!" There was no answer. Abby huffed, annoyed.

"Here, I got this." She said, stepping back and raising her leg, ready to kick the door in.

"Wait!" She was stopped by Brandon jumping in front of her and grabbing her leg. "We don't have a warrant to get in there! If we cause damage and break in, **we'll** be the ones to get locked up in a jail cell!"

"But how are we going to get in then?" The grossologist pulled her leg away, frowning.

"We'd have to have a proper cause or a warrant!" Brandon explained. "Look, she's just not home right now. We can return later on and question her then." Abby sighed and nodded. The two climbed back into the car and left the house.

"Oh, by the way, now that the beast is caught, are you going to be going to Paige's party?" Abby asked, remembering how previously, he'd been upset about not being allowed the day off.

"Yup." Brandon said with a big smile. "Since I was the one that caught the beast, they granted me the day off as soon as I asked. And now I get to party!" He pumped his fist happily.

"That's great. What are you going to be dressed up as?"

"A cop." He smirked. "Nothing scarier to a party than a cop arriving on scene. It'll be fun at first scaring people and then I'll just continue partying like everyone else." Abby laughed, already imagining how many people would freak out at the sight of a cop busting in to the party.

"I'm sure it will be fun." Now, back at the prison, Brandon met up and reported to his mentor about where he'd taken the car.

"Sorry sir. I was informed about another out-break of a fight but it stopped before I arrived so I came back." A lie but a small one. He hadn't been gone long and they didn't find anything so why tell that story.

"It's alright Brandon. We're done here anyways so we're going to head back to the station. Does your friend need a ride?" Abby shook her head.

"No thank you sir. I'm fine."

"Alright then." With that, Brandon and the officer drove off and Abby began her walk back to the gag lab. She could use this personal time to think.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Thank you everyone for your patience with this story. My updates are slow because motivation and inspiration for this story are fickle, not to mention I don't always have time. But I appreciate all your reviews and feedback and do hope you enjoy. Thank you.


End file.
